Tu mano entre las mías
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: La necesidad de tomar su mano y saber que ella estaba bien, era lo único que calmaba a Natsu de sus pesadillas. Desde aquel momento, decidió que nunca más volvería a soltarla. Jamás dejaría a Lucy, siempre estaría a su lado para protegerla y tomar esa mano hasta el final de sus días.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Ya se lo que van a decir. ¡Te tardaste tanto para subir un capítulo de Fairy Tail en especial NaLu! Lo se y los entiendo pero con los capítulos recién salidos del anime, sinceramente no quiero causar spoiler referente a lo que está a punto de ocurrir y tampoco quiero que ninguna palabra en especial se me escape y que se arruine de las personas que aún no han visto el manga. Es por eso que no me he dedicado a escribir.**

**Así que, este pequeño capítulo está dedicado al primer opening de la tercer temporada donde Natsu toma la mano de Lucy. Fue algo emotivo y que sin duda, tenía que escribir de mi pareja numero uno. ¡Son demasiado hermosos! Ellos siempre estarán en mi corazón.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

¿Desde cuando empezó la insistencia de tocar su mano? Tal vez desde aquel día que creyó que la iba a perder para siempre. Aquel día donde Rogue del Futuro iba a matar a su Lucy del presente pero en vez de eso la Lucy del Futuro se interpuso y no fue tan catastrófico cómo todo creyeron que iba ser. Sin embargo, en su mente se había quedado grabado una imagen en especial. Aquella imagen donde esa Lucy no tenía su mano donde tenía la marca del gremio. Ver su muerte y ver como esa chica había muerto lejos de su familia, sin tener algo que la mostrará como una verdadera hada, era lo más doloroso. Con sólo pensar en aquellas imágenes, provocaba que su cabeza empezará a doler.

¡El había sido el primero en ver aquella marca! Era obvio que aquella simple imagen le dejaría marcado de por vida.

No era que Lucy sin esa marca ya no era del gremio. ¡Era la más apta para estar en el gremio y ser su compañera! ¿Quién más iba aguantar sus desastres? Nadie más que ella era la indicada para estar a su lado.

Lucy seguiría siendo Lucy, seguiría siendo un hada más y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión o se las vería con él. Es por eso que en ese tiempo, aprovechaba en ver todo el día aquella curiosa marca del gremio de color rosa. Incluso cuando sus caminos estuvieron separados por un año, no dejaba de pensar en ella. En sentir que su corazon golpeaba con intensidad su pecho, sabia que Lucy era fuerte y se podia proteger. Tal vez, darle su espacio para crecer, era necesario para que aquellas horribles escenas, no se vuelvan a repetir. Veía cada noche aquellas constelaciones de las que aprendió, les pedía aquellos espíritus celestiales que la protegieran y le enseñarán a crecer.

Cuando la volvió a ver, ella estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Ganas de abrazarla y llorar por decirle cuánto la había extrañado. Tocar su suave manos llena de algunos rasguños y esfuerzos, apreciar la marca de hada que ella podía presumir. Volver a estar a su lado y ver su progreso, le inflaba el pecho de orgullo al verla tan fuerte y capaz de derrotar al mago más fuerte.

Pero al mismo tiempo que volvieron a reunirse. Las pesadillas empezaron, se levantaba con el sudor en su cuerpo y la respiración agitada. Evitaba soltar un grito para no llamar la atención y preocupar a su alrededor. Creía que cuando se volvieran a ver, las pesadillas se iban acabar pero no fue así. Se volvía a sentir miserable, se volvía a sentir débil por no poder protegerla. Sólo bastaba con verla, tomar su mano entre las suyas y poder calmarse un poco. Donde sentía las lágrimas bajar de su rostro y se sentía como un pequeño niño que no quería que le quitaran lo más importante para él.

Ese pequeño secreto que guardaba en la oscuridad.

Cuando regresaron al gremio y antes de aquella temible guerra, cada noche en donde se repetía aquella pesadilla, el iba a su casa y verificaba que la chica estuviera bien y que sobre todas las cosas, que su marca del gremio estuviera ahí. Era lo más importante, que aquella marca estuviera en su lugar para saber que era la realidad en lugar de sus pesadillas. Agradecía que la chica tuviera el sueño pesado, así podía enlazar sus dedos con los delgados de ella. Así podía tocar y apreciar su marca y al final, antes de dormirse a su lado, besar su mano, ver a su amiga y abrazarla con tal posesión que aspiraba su dulce y embriagante aroma. Un abrazo que ella correspondía entre sueños y que siempre aparecía una sonrisa junto con un suspiro.

**-Juro que está vez si te voy a proteger** -Susurrar en la noche, besar su frente y sentir que el sueño al fin regresa a él.**\- Esta vez soy más fuerte que esa vez **-Cerrar sus ojos y volver aspirar aquella dulce fragancia.**\- No dejaré que me quiten lo más importante**

Una gran sonrisa aparecia en su rostro, un último bostezo daba y solo así, tendría un dulce sueño donde la chica era la protagonista, lo recibía con una gran y hermosa sonrisa. Donde podia sentir la calidez de ella y su cuerpo. Donde aquel futuro, no tan alejado, se hiciera realidad, aquel futuro que quiere al lado de ella. Un futuro donde brilla y se siente la paz y lo único que importa, es abrazarla y saber que hizo bien su trabajo de tenerla ahí a su lado.

Sabía que al día siguiente iba a ser pateado de la cama pero realmente valía la pena poder dormir de esa manera.

Tal vez desde ese día en que sintió el verdadero terror de perderla, sus sentimientos por ella crecieron cada vez más. Sus ojos no se separaban de ella y casi en cualquier momento quería estar a su lado, claro, si no fuera por el estúpido de Gray y las peleas del gremio. Pero siempre que la veía agotada y desesperada, le daba su espacio. Y cuando sus ojos chocolate le mostraba aquella necesidad de querer abrazar o hablar con alguien, siempre estaba a su lado con su fiel compañero. Tenía miedo, si, Natsu Dragneel el asesino de dragones de fuego, tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar si hablará sobre aquellos sentimientos ocultos en su corazón. No quería recibir burlas de su familia y mucho menos quería que la mano de Lucy se alejara de la suya.

Prefería seguir actuando como un idiota, donde se burla de la mayoría de sus compañeros y pelea para poder pensar en otras cosas que no sea Lucy.

**\- ¿Me puedes enseñar tu mano? **-Lucy le pregunto a Natsu.

El nombrado solo alzo su mano un poco confundido. Lo que no espero, fue que la chica midiera su mano, esa pequeña y blanca mano que siempre le gustaba tomar. Su delgada mano entre la suya, una mano que destruye y quema todo lo que toca. Excepto a Lucy, ella es la única que nunca ha sido alcanzada por la violencia de sus llamas.

**-¿Te puedo preguntar el porque sin que me quieras asesinar? **-Preguntó alejando todo tipo de pensamientos.

**-Juvia me dijo que si junto las manos con un hombre, este se puede sentir nervioso** -Habló con una pequeña sonrisa.**\- ¿Será eso cierto?**

Claro que se sentía nervioso pero no lo quería mostrar. Solo alzo los hombros, antes de que quitará su mano, cerró la misma. Enlazó sus dedos mientras miraba como Lucy se sonrojaba y se ponía celosa por lo que Natsu había realizado. Miro a Natsu, mantenía su mirada neutral, la observaba con atención. De igual manera, Lucy bajo sus dedos para decir que estaban tomados de la mano. Natsu no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar una risita.

**-¿Sabías que tu mano tiene el tamaño perfecto para estar entre las mías?**

**-¿Eh?** -Lucy estaba confundida.

Si se podía prestar atención, la chica sacaba humo de las orejas. Su rostro estaba más que rojo y antes de que pudiera separar su mano, Natsu a levantó y fue al tablero para tomar cualquier misión que no quiso fijarse. Empezó a correr a la salida con Lucy detrás de ella. Todo bajo la atenta mirada del gremio, quienes ya estaban acostumbrados a todo tipo de escenas que aquellos dos magos presentaban.

**-¡Por favor cuiden a Happy! **-Sonrió.**\- ¡Nos vemos dentro de algunos días!**

**-¡Espera Natsu!**

El gremio se quedo en silencio después de apreciar aquella escena que sus amigos habían realizado, se miraban los unos a los otros antes de querer amontonarse y empezar apostar lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante. No era que los dos magos que se fueron, habían sido un tanto discretos, todo lo habian presenciado y estaban más que seguros que Natsu se contuvo cuando atrapó la mano de Lucy entre las suyas.

**-¿Si se habrán dado cuenta que los veíamos?** -Preguntó Romeo con curiosidad.

**-Tal vez** -Gray alzo los hombros despreocupado.**\- Pero son ellos y estarán bien**

**-¡Hay que intentarlo Gray-sama!** -Gritaba Juvia emocionada por tocar la mano del mago de hielo.

**-¡Ni lo intentes!** -Gray intentaba alejarse de ella.

Soltaron una carcajada al ver aquella escena. Mientras tanto Lucy y Natsu, se encontraban en la estación de trenes, era el pequeño castigo que iba a recibir el mago de fuego por aquel espectáculo dado. Sintió como temblaba pero fue sólo cuestión de apretar el agarre de sus manos para llamar su atención y tranquilizarlo.

**-¿Estas listo?** -Preguntó Lucy entusiasmada.

**-Estoy encendido**

Si, Natsu estaba decidido en nunca soltar aquella mano que Lucy siempre le brinda. Estaba decidido a protegerla y ser ese compañero que siempre estaría a su lado en las buenas y las malas. Aquel fuerte agarre en sus manos, era lo único que necesitaba para recargar sus energías, para saber que podía esforzarse un poco más por ella. Que podía proteger aquella sonrisa para que en un futuro fuera sólo de él.

Por que, su mano, era la que siempre quisiera tomar hasta el final de sus días.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Les juro que voy a escribir más! Pero, no quiero causar spoiler, así que, creo que me tendré que esperar sólo un poco más. Así que tal vez tarde un poco más de lo esperado pero cuando llegue hasta un punto donde pueda escribir y estén leyendo la continuación del manga, al fin podre sacar todos estos fics que se han quedado guardados en mi celular.**

** ¡Ya me verán dado lata por aquí otra vez!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Domingo 5 de Mayo de 2019**


End file.
